Naruto : The world Unknown 1
by Dablob77809
Summary: Naruto goes out for a drive in his new car. What's going to happen? There are two other chapters written so don't worry about the cliffy please.
1. Chapter 1

**The World Unknown**

The water levels were rising and rising, faster and faster. Slowly but surely I would die, I was trapped in the car with no chance of of air left. I've heard how some people can hold their breath for minutes at a time but what about an hour or two hours. Because no matter how fast the police go i'm not getting out of here alive.

But first let me tell you how this happened my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I was actually just driving my brand new car around for fun. Because what person wouldn't drive around a brand new car right? Well it started to rain but I didn't really care but the rain just kept getting harder and harder and eventually I couldn't see so I pulled over at the side of the road to wait out the storm. So I just kinda sat there and waited, and waited, and waited. After about an hour and no let up I was about to start driving out on the road again to try and get to a gas station or something when I heard a truck horn blare by me. So I stopped waited and looked around as best I could to see the oncoming traffic lane but I couldn't see anything. So I just hoped I could make it into the road fast enough and quickly got into the lane to the far let.

And then I heard another loud truck horn, and then I heard a screeching sound and my car was hit. Then it's like everything slowed down and my car flipped over onto its side and what I could see of the semi is it's flipped over on top of my car. What's even worse is the window slightly broken in a few places with the semi laying on was slowly letting in water. But instead of breaking the side window and just simply getting out the semi-truck is blocking it off.

It's been 15 minutes since the accident and my car is a little more than halfway full and slowly getting higher. I start to freak out and bang on the roof of the car hoping maybe someone might hear me, Yeah right.

The Water is still rising with only a few inches of air left. I have only a minute at most left to live. I'm just hoping drowning is quick and painless. As the water is in inch from the roof of the car all I can do is push my mouth and nose at the roof of the car for as long as I can. Then it's the car's filled with water and I can't breath. I could slowly start to feel my lungs burning up more and more and I just wanted it to end. I was starting to see black dots in my eyes, and slowly I was dieing, and I knew it. I blacked out.

I started breathing again and could hear voices. " Sir, sir are you ok? Sir wake up!" A rough voice was yelling at me. Then I could see. It was so bright out and the man in front of me was holding a flashlight up next to his face and his beard. He had a weird looking face his eyes were a little too far apart and his nose was huge but hey i'm not perfect either. But anyway the man was kneeling down next to me with a white and red rain jacket and a fire truck with the ambulance parked behind it on the road. And I could see the semi truck back on it's wheel's after completely crushing my car.

" What just happened?" I asked him probably sounding like an idiot.

" You're just barely alive, that truck must of landed right on top of you." He said loudly

"We found you in your car filled up to the tip with water and just cut the top of you car of and dragged you out."

I looked around and could see the top of my car laying on the ground as he said.

" What happened to the driver of the truck, is he ok?"

" We don't know there wasn't a driver."

THE END


	2. World Unknown: Book 2

The World Unknown

Getting closer and closer to the edge, hands tied behind my back beaten and bloody. This seems to be a pattern in my life doesn't it, I can see over the edge. First let me explain how this happened.

It's been two years since the accident and my life pretty much went back to normal. Well basicly the police never did find the truck driver. No fingerprints, no papers, no trash no nothin. In fact it looked like the truck hasn't been touched in years. But somehow it went down the road and almost killed me. But I wouldn't let it go. I would look around that area so often, and would find nothing. But somehow it still happened. I just couldn't let it go, could I? Of course looking for two years I would eventually find something. And when I did I came here. And boy was that stupid.

When I came to this cliff face I originally didn't find anything. But I waited and waited for someone to appear. And Eventually someone did, and I questioned them.

The man stared at me.

" I'm looking for something." I say to the man, his face lit up a bit when I said. That his eyes were too far apart and his huge nose looked just as weird. And he smiled at me, almost like he wanted me here.

He just kept staring right at me.

Then it hit me like a bag of rocks." You, you're the paramedic from two years ago aren't you?" He opened his mouth as if to say something. Then before he could respond, someone must of gotten behind me because the next second Something hard hit me in the back of my head. I fell forward then something hard came in contact with my ribs. " Ugh!" I yell out in pain.

Something gets wrapped around my hands tightly. And I get lifted up and punched in the face. Right, left, right, left.

" Please just, please stop." I plead with them. But I keep getting hit. And what feels like hours later, they finally stop hitting me. Then I'm picked up again. Wait when did I get on the

ground? The man grabs my hands and starts forcing me towards the cliff. I can barely realize what's going on.

Then I can see over the edge. As I look down I know i'm going to die,life just hates me doesn't it, i'm pushed hard. Then i'm falling, faster and faster harder and harder. So hard I can barely breath.

I hit the ground.


End file.
